Starting New
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: Bella is sick of wasting her life sitting around waiting for edward. so she takes a littel trip
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first twilight fanfic so if i get some things wrong please let me know and i will change it.**

**In this story the volturi leaders will appear younger, Aro 23, Marcus 21, and Caius 19.**

**This is my adaptation to Stephenie Meyer's book twilight; I do not own any of it. **

**Flashback**

"It's over Bella, my family and I are leaving and we won't be coming back"

"What i thought you loved me"

"I'm sorry Bella but this is the way it needs to be goodbye"

I felt him kiss my head lightly, i looked up and he was gone.

The day Edward left me plagues my mind as I'm lying in bed waiting for sleep to take me, I had gone through my thoughts on what happened over my whole birthday (the day the accident happened), I needed to get over Edward, and I think I figured out how.

I am going to join the volturi, become a vampire, and live my existence the way I want to. The only problem will be Charlie, I don't know what to tell him, I need to leave as soon as possible, so I'm going to pack my bags tonight then tomorrow morning after Charlie leaves I will leave him a note, then I will take my collage fund and buy a plane ticket to Volterra, after that we will see what happens I just hope I don't get killed.

Dear Charlie

Dad I know you probably won't listen to what I am about to tell you and will come looking anyway but i need to tell you. I am going to Italy for an extended vacation. I can't live in forks anymore it reminds me to much of Edward, i just need to get my life back on track and start all over. I can't promise you will ever see me again but i want you to know that I won't be on my own, Alice has friends that will let me live with them. Please don't come look for me i want this.

Love: Bella

PS. I'm sorry i had to say goodbye through note, i just think it will be easier this way.

I sighed, grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I finally landed in Volterra around 10pm. I rented a car and drove to the city square; there I would find them, I'm just hoping i do find them. I got out of the car and started walking around the center in front of the clock tower,

"Free tours through the Voltui castle" i turned around to see a woman standing by the fountain, she was tall with long mahogany hair and she had purple eyes, which I'm assuming are contacts. I walked up to her.

"Hi I heard you are giving tours of the volturi castle"

"Yes would you like to join?"

"Uhm no thanks, but I was hoping you could help me with something else"

She smiled "What can i help you with"

"I need to speak with the volturi kings, i was wondering if you could take me to them"

"Hmm i don't know, the masters are pretty busy at the moment, but I will phone Gianna and see what we can do for you though, because it's pretty rare that humans come here asking for masters Aro, Marcus, and Caius"

"Thank you for helping me, I'm Isabella Swan but most people just call me Bella"

"Hi Bella I'm Heidi, I am the volturi's "fisher" but here let's take you inside to see Aro so I can get back to work" I smiled and nodded following behind.

She took me through a large door that i can imagine only vampires can open then through a series of tunnels then up an old elevator. When we got out of the elevator she led me into a reception area with a desk with a human land sitting behind.

"Hello Miss Heidi"

"Hello Gianna, did you see if the masters have some time to see this human for me"

"Oh yes, they are actually free now for the next hour or so"

"Thank you Gianna, see you later" then she showed me through a set a massive double doors into a room made of stone and up 4 stairs are three thrones with three god like vampires sitting on them.

"Hello and welcome to the volturi castle, I am Aro, and this is my brother Marcus and my other brother Caius, what can we do for you human" he smiled and just by looking at Aro I knew he was a wee bit insane, well this should be fun

"Yes thank you, I come before you today to ask if I would be fortunate enough to be changed and become part of your guard"

"Ah yes I see, well before I give my answer I must ask you, have you anything about you that could manifest into a gift?"

"Uhm well Edward Cullen can't read my mind"

"Ohhhh very interesting, i wonder if i can, do you mind"

"Not at all" i read my hand out while Aro gets off his throne and walks towards me and takes my hand. He closes his eyes for a second, then they snap back open

"Very, very interesting indeed, but i wonder if you block some of our other gifts, "JANE" Aro yells

"Yes master"

"I would like you to try your gift on Bella here"

"Okay Master" then the small blond doll girl starts staring at me

"Master it is not working" she says sounding strained

"Well this is marvellous, it seems Bella here has a very potent gift, if it is this strong as a mortal, who's to tell how it will be as an immortal, she will be a great asset to our guard. I say we change her and rank her with Jane and Alec, what do you think brothers"

"Whatever you say Aro" Marcus

"Do what you want brother I for one do not care" Caius

"Splendid, you will be changed immediately, and hmmm I think Caius will be the one to change you"

"Why must you do this to me brother, i don't understand you, and i don't think i ever will" he glares at Aro "why don't you change her? Or even Marcus"

"Marcus and I have wives we must attend to; i don't see you having such commitment"

"Whatever" he crossed his arms a scowled then stood up from his throne walked down and grabbed my hand and we went out a smaller door on the other side of the room, we walked down the corridor filled with priceless paintings and statues, and doors with name plates on them then we reach a room and Caius hands me a key.

"A locked door won't keep a vampire out but we respect each other's privacy and will not enter your room if it's locked" i open the door and walk inside its amazing it's not a room it's an apartment. There is a kitchen, a living room, a giant bathroom, a bedroom, and a separate room just for the closet, and the whole room is decorated in red tones and gold. It is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen.

"This will be your room now; while you are changing we will send Heidi, Jane, Chelsea, and Renata out to fill your wardrobe, and we will have your cloaks and your Volturi crest ready for you"

"Thank you Caius"

He smirked "well let's get this over with, you will probably want to lay on the bed because it's going to hurt allot" i walked over to the bed took off my jacket and my shoes then he walked over

"See you in three days. Have fun" he gave me a really smug look then faster than a cobra strike he bit me on the neck.

The burning started slowly in my neck then started spreading over my body, at this point it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable, then it started to get more intense like when you accidentally hit yourself with a curling iron, then it got worse excruciating , but i refused to scream. As the hours went by it kept getting worse but i still didn't scream i could hear people around me talking i think its Aro and Marcus

"You know Aro i have only ever heard of one person who has stayed quiet through their change and that was Carlisle"

"Yes she is going to be magnificent, what i just can't figure out is why the Cullen's left her it just doesn't make sense, Carlisle knows it's against the law for humans to know about us"

"I don't know Aro why don't you wait till Bella wakes up and ask her"

"Well i guess that how it will have to be"

"Come let's leave her be, it's about a day and a half in, her senses should be very sensitive right now"

With that they left so i started counting

150 800 seconds later the burning changed and my heart started racing, the very tips of my fingers were now free of the burn and i don't know if it was minutes or hours later but the burning was gone everywhere but my hear that was having its final battle against the venom, it got to the peek then its stopped completely. I took i huge breath of air, it just swirled around in my chest feeling weird. I hear a ruffle life from someone's clothing, my eyes snapped open and i looked around. And who i saw surprised me alot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I wanted people to know how I think when i write these characters (this is my fanfic and the characters are not going to be the same as the book) so these are the people i kind of reference there looks from (the people i don't write just assume they look like the people from the movie)**

**Bella: Alexis Bledel**

**Aro: Ian Somerhalder**

**Marcus: Ben Barnes**

**Caius: Alex Pettyfer **

**Alec: Chace Crawford **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

Caius was staring down at me smiling like a fool, and to tell you the truth kind of scared me. I was about to ask him what he was smiling about, it was then when I realized how beautiful Caius was, his tousled blonde hair, pale skin, and lean muscled body, I swear if I could I would probably be drooling right now.

"Yeah uhm you have been staring at me for about the last 10 minutes, i was wondering if you were going to stop anytime soon, or should I pull up a chair and get comfortable" if I could still blush i would be bright red

"I'm very sorry master, but would you mind if i got cleaned up and then can I go feed"

"Very well young one, when you are finished come to the throne room, oh and before I forget" he flashes into my closet he hands me a cloak that is just off black color and a volturi crest necklace.

"It is made of rhodium, with the volturi coat of arms, and a ruby at the top"

"Wow its beautiful thank you"

"No problem, I must be going now I'm needed in the throne room"

"Goodbye master"

"Isabella, call me Caius" then he flashed out.

I walked into the bathroom, It was huge there was no toilet, but the shower was amazing, It is just along the wall made out of stone with the shower head out of the ceiling.

When i was done in the shower I dried my hair and just left it down, then I put a bit of makeup on, just some eyeliner and mascara, I put on my volturi crest then walked out of the bathroom and into my closet.

I chose a crimson dress that was tight around the bust but it flowed everywhere else, i then put on some black with red Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps then I grabbed my cloak put it on and walked out the door to go to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

As i entered the throne room i see all the guard standing beside one wall then Aro, Caius, and Marcus up the stairs on their thrones, on the other side of the room I see Heidi bringing in our food. I look over to Caius who is motioning for me to come to him. As I make my way of i hear Aro start to speak

"Welcome my guests to Volterra" he smiles his creepy smile

"Bella you are to feed first because this is your first feeding" mmhm that's good the burn in my throat was like a furnace, so i walk up to the humans I scan all of them then i decide on a boy about my age he has medium length black hair that is spiked at the top, he is slightly muscular and has the most intense blue eyes i have ever seen.

"Hmm you will do nicely" i whisper in his ear before I bite down on his neck.

His blood tasted soo good it was by far the best thing i have ever tasted i could feel a trail of blood flowing down my chin and i was loving every second of it, but to soon he was done, so i chucked him on the ground. When i looked up i noticed Caius walking towards me, he smirked at me as he gently grabbed the back of my neck and licked the trail of blood on my chin up to my lips.

Kissing Caius has to be the most amazing thing ever, I thought blood was good this is a billing times better. We were in another world so it shocked us to hear a cough when i looked up i realized it came from Aro

"Brother as I am Happy that you and Isabella have found mates in each other i would like to feed, and I'm sure Miss Isabella would like another human before this feeding is over.

After the feeding i was walking with Caius he was taking me somewhere and it was a surprise, i couldn't help but smile Edward leaving me was the best thing that has ever happened to me, i could care less about Edward right now but i do miss the rest of them, Yes even Rosalie.

We started up stairs, and we entered a room it was amazing, it was a circular room all the walls where lined with book shelves all filled in the middle there was a large mahogany desk with the edges lined with gold, a deep red velvet high back chair behind it, with two black leather chairs in front of the desk.

"Wow this is amazing" i said spinning around to look at everything

"This is my study, come this way and we can go to my chambers"

He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room, he pulls a leaver that if you didn't know it was there you would never find it.

The book case slides over to reveal a room with high arched ceiling painted black along with the walls, the floors are dark wood and a large king size bed with burgundy silk sheets and comforter.

"Wow your room is beautiful"

"I'm happy you like it, now would you like a tour of the rest of the castle?"

"I would love to"


End file.
